My Baby Daddy
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Rae Yoo tak mengeluh, kabar buruknya ia mengumpat. "Pergi sekarang atau kau tak menemukan dirimu sempurna esok hari."/"Yak! Ketellaluan! Dali mana kau belajal berlkata sepelti itu pada ayahmu, Nona Jung? Aku ayahmu! Jung Yun Ho!"/Bocah tengik berusia tidak lebih dari 5 tahun itu ayahnya? Pasti gajah sudah memiliki sayap dan burung memakai belalai untuk terbang. Lucu sekali./YunJae
1. Prolog

Rae Yoo hanya mendengar derap langkah yang lalu lalang di depannya. Saat ini, ia terduduk di depan kelasnya sembari memeluk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di celah lututnya yang ia tekuk. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar orang-orang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, atau mungkin belum benar-benar sendiri.

"Nona Jung?" Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wali kelasnya tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Walinya itu tersenyum melihatnya, entah mengapa hal sederhana itu mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Sedikit.

Wali kelasnya adalah laki-laki yang baik. Rae Yoo menyukai apa pun yang ada pada laki-laki itu, ia menyukai bagaimana surai hitam jatuh membingkai paras gurunya yang teduh atau pun mata bulatnya yang menyiratkan kasih sayang. Ia menyukai wali kelasnya.

"Ayahmu belum datang?" Rae Yoo tak menjawab. Untuk apa ia menjawab jika gurunya mungkin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya memang belum." Lihat, ia sudah tahu.

"Lalu, untuk apa anda bertanya?" Mata bulat itu menerjab beberapa kali kemudian laki-laki itu tergelak menyadari dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"Karena itu hanya basa-basi, Nona Jung." Rae Yoo tak menyahut. Ia membiarkan keheningan mengisi kekosongan mereka.

"Ia tidak akan pernah datang." Setelah mengatakannya, Rae Yoo bangkit kemudian pergi meninggalkan gurunya itu. Percuma menunggu ayahnya, ia tak akan pernah datang.

**They Belong to GOD**

My Baby Daddy by **Pelangi Senja**

**Warning**

AU/OOC/OC/Typo(s)/Misstypo(s)/Multichap/YunJae

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Enjoy it guys :3

Terlihat orang-orang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing di dalam sebuah studio itu. Lampu-lampu menyala menyoroti satu titik, di mana seorang pria tengah menjadi objek lensa kamera sang photographer.

"Pertahankan... Yak! Bagus."

Kemudian pria itu mengganti posenya, menampakan seringai yang berhasil membuat beberapa perempuan yang melihatnya atau tak sengaja melihatnya memekik menahan jeritan mereka.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu justru membuat seringainya semakin lebar, dan ia sempat mengedipkan salah satu mata musangnya dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan dan loloslah jeritan para perempuan di studio itu. Sang photografer itu hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah modelnya dan para penggemar baru itu.

"Pemotretan selesai! Kalian sudah bekerja keras dan sedikit bersemangat di akhir. Terima kasih semuanya!" Setelah meneriakannya, photografer itu melirik modelnya yang tengah terkekeh. Hal itu membuat ia tak bisa tidak memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya, ya?" Pria itu menghampiri lalu merangkul photografernya.

"Oh ayolah, Kang Ta-hyung, sedikit bersenang-senang tak ada salahnya, bukan? Kau ini kaku sekali. Lagipula kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena ada pembeli baru." Kang Ta menepis tangan yang seenaknya mengalung pada pundaknya.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih, Yun Ho-ah."

"Sama-sama, hyung." Yun Ho tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Selalu saja menjadi hal yang menyenangkan saat menggoda hyung-nya yang satu ini.

"Kau ada acara malam ini, Hyung?" Kang Ta hanya menggumamkan kata tidak sebagai jawabannya. Namun, tetap bisa membuat kadar senyum di paras mungil itu bertambah, bahkan sanggup menenggelamkan kedua mata musangnya dan membentuknya menjadi lengkungan lucu.

"Bagus. Temani aku minum ya, Hyung?" Kang Ta menaikan salah satu alisnya tak percaya. Ia tak salah dengar, bukan? Yun Ho-nya? Ia pikir ia harus memeriksakan telinganya.

"Aku tak salah dengar, kan? Kau mengajakku minum?"

"Ah… sekali saja. Ayo temani aku, aku yang bayar." Pria berusia di atas tigapuluh tahun itu aegyo attack-nya yang tentu saja tak berguna bagi Kang Ta.

"Hentikan itu, kau tahu itu menggelikan." Setelah mengatakannya, Kang Ta langsung merangkul Yun Ho dan membawanya ke basement tempat di mana mobil modelnya itu terparkir. Mereka hanya mengisi kekosongan dengan pembahasan membosankan tentang pekerjaan. Ya, ya, apalagi memang?

Yun Ho menyalakan mesin mobilnya begitu ia berada di balik kemudi dan ia mulai menjalankan benda itu, berbaur di tengah keramaian malam kota Seoul, di susul Kang Ta di belakangnya.

**My Baby Daddy**

"Bersulang!" Kim Jae Joong tertawa melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya akibat souju yang mereka minum. Di antara mereka yang berada di kedai souju itu sepertinya tinggal Jae Joong yang masih mempertahankan kesadarannya. Jae Joong menegak sisa souju yang masih berada di gelasnya, di antara teman-teman kerjanya memang Jae Joong terkenal paling kuat minum meskipun usianya termuda di antara mereka.

"Hey, hey, siapa yang akan membayar semua ini?" Menghela napas frustasi saat tak ada dari kelima temannya itu menyahut. Jae Joong mengacak-acak surai hitamnya, sebenarnya siapa yang mengajak siapa di sini?

Saat tengah merutuki nasibnya atau lebih tepat nasib dompetnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering. Jae Joong berdecak sebelum keluar dari kedai itu untuk mengangkat telponnya. "Yeoboseyo?"

Saat tengah terlibat percakapan dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan telponnya, Jae Joong merasakan pundaknya di cengkram dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan terkejut mendapati pria, yang ia rasa tengah mabuk, menatapnya intens.

"Istriku!" Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya tiba-tiba pria asing itu mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya pada Jae Joong yang malang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pria asing itu terhuyung kea rah Jae Joong hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Jae Joong di bawah dan pria itu menindihinya. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi Kim Jae Joong.

"Aaaaargh! Kemejaku! Badanku!"

**To Be Continued**

Keep or delete?

Give me your feedback and **don't be silent reader**

With love

P.S


	2. Meet

They Belong to GOD

My Baby Daddy by Melody of Sky

Warning

AU/OOC/OC/Typo(s)/Misstypo(s)/Multichap/YunJae

Don't like? Don't read!

Enjoy it guys :3

.

Jae Joong akan mencatat di jurnalnya bahwa hari ini adalah salah satu hari terburuk dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya. Tak pernah ia pikirkan bahwa ikut minum di kedai souju itu hanya ingin melepas penat setelah seharian ia bekerja, tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Jae Joong bergerak tak nyaman. Memang siapa yang akan merasa nyaman jika ditindihi tubuh prgjga mabuk di depan kedai souju belum lagi pria itu tadi muntah. Menjijikan.  
Jae Joong terus mengumpat sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan pria kurang ajar itu. Jae Joong menggeram mengetahui pria itu justru memeluknya semakin erat.

"Hey, kalian!" Jae Joong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang ahjuma tengah bertolak pinggang memandang mereka risih.

"Jangan berbuat mesum di depan kedaiku! Aku tak mau tempat ini terkotori." Jae Joong melotot tak percaya.

Berbuat mesum?

Hey, walau pun Jae Joong jarang berdoa pada Tuhan, ia tak serendah itu. Setidaknya ia tak akan melakukannya di tempat umum dan yang paling penting ia akan melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Sudah jelas bukan dengan ahjussi gila ini.  
Saat hendak menyanggah asumsi ahjuma pemilik kedai tadi, pria tak tahu diri yang berada di atasnya itu mendesah dan merancau tak jelas.

"Ah... sayangku." Jae Joong membuka matanya lebih lebar. Astaga! Ingin sekali Jae Joong mencekik pria itu kemudian membuangnya ke sungai Han.

"Omona! Ampunilah mereka, Tuhan."  
Ahjuma itu langsung berlari ke dalam kedainya. Jae Joong punya firasat tidak baik tentang ini. Dan benar saja, ahjuma itu kembali dengan ember yang terisi penuh oleh air di dalamnya.

Ini buruk.

Dalam sekejap isi ember itu telah berpindah pada kedua pria itu. Sekali lagi, Jae Joong berteriak frustasi.

"Aaaaargh! Ahjuma! Tidak bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bertindak?" Wanita itu mendengus.

"Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi, anak muda? Mataku belum katarak." Kemudian wanita itu melenggang masuk kembali ke dalam kedainya.

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Jae Joong menyentak pria itu darinya, membiarkannya berguling ke sisi kiri Jae Joong. Dengan amarah, Jae Joong bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu tergeletak begitu saja.  
Satu, dua, tiga. Jae Joong terhenti dilangkah yang ketiga, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ahjussi gila itu menggelayuti kakinya.

Jae Joong menahan teriakannya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya, berharap cengkraman itu terlepas. Astaga, ada apa dengan hidupnya? Dengan jengkel Jae Joong menyentakan kakinya, ia berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya sebal. Belum sampai lima meter ia berjalan sebuah suara kembali menahannya.

"Hey! Bawa pasanganmu atau kulaporkan semua ini pada polisi!" Jae Joong membalik badannya kasar.

"Yak! Jika seseorang yang harus melapor pada polisi. Orang itu seharusnya aku! Lihatlah aku, ahjuma! Aku korban di sini!" Wanita paruh baya itu berdecak tak peduli.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, bawa dia pergi atau aku akan berteriak dan kau..." Jari itu menunjuk tepat ke arah Jae Joong.

"Akan dijebloskan ke penjara." Harapan Jae Joong saat ini adalah menggantung ahjuma itu di Namsan Tower. Dengan berat hati ia menghampiri ahjussi gila, tak tahu diri, kurang ajar, dan mesum itu, terlihat pria itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mati, eh?

Ah... ternyata belum, terlihat dada pria itu naik-turun secara teratur. Jae Joong mencoba memapah atau lebih tepat menyeret pria itu menjauhi kedai yang teramat menyebalkan itu.  
Memang jarak kedai dengan apartementnya terbilang dekat namun tak semerta-merta Jae Joong benar-benar membawa pria itu.

Jae Joong menjatuhkan pria itu begitu saja kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu di trotoar yang sepi. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memandang kembali ke belakang, tiba-tiba saja ia terhenti.

Apakah ia setega itu?

Jae Joong berbalik untuk memastikan keadaan pria itu, ia langsung mengacak-acak surai hitamnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali menyeret pria itu.

"Hey ahjussi. Kau beruntung karena sialnya aku masih memiliki hati manusia... hah! Ahjussi kau berat sekali."

Katakanlah ia gila karena mengajak bicara pria yang tengah pingsan. Tidak, ia memang sudah gila.  
Saat ia telah berada di depan apartemennya dan ingin membuka pintu ia mengumpat menyadari tas kerjanya tertinggal di kedai souju, dengan susah payah Jae Joong membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci cadangan di bawah karpet di depan apartementnya, ia bersyukur untuk saat ini.  
Setelah berhasil membuka pintu dan memasukan tamu tak diundang itu, Jae Joong merebahkan tubuh besar itu di atas sofa ruang tengah apartement sederhananya.

Terdiam cukup lama untuk mengamati pria yang ia bawa. Entahlah, ia seperti tidak asing dengan pria itu. Wajah oval kecil yang disempurnakan dengan hidung mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati. Matanya yang terpejam tak mengurangi ketegasan yang disimpam di balik kelopak mata yang saling menyatu itu.

Jika saja mereka bertemu dengan cara yang lebih normal. Jae Joong pikir, mungkin saja ia akan mengagumi pria itu. Terkejut dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, Jae Joong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, apa kepalanya terbentur cukup keras saat terjatuh tadi? Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir seperti itu?  
Menyerah untuk mengingat siapa pria itu. Akhirnya Jae Joong memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya, ya harus benar-benar bersih.

Namun, sebelum itu ia mengambil beberapa selimut untuk tamunya, walau pun sekarang sedang musim panas, bisa saja tamunya itu kedinginan, mengingat bajunya masih basah karena insiden di kedai souju tadi.

Jae Joong menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi, ia meringis kecut saat melepas kemeja kesayangannya itu. Ia hanya mampu meratapi kemeja putihnya telah berubah dengan warna-warna mistis, ia bahkan tak yakin kemeja itu akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Hah, padahal ia baru memakainya dua kali terhitung hari ini.  
Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Jae Joong merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kamar pribadinya.

"Kuharap semua ini hanya mimpi." Jae Joong pun menutup matanya dan mulai terbuai bunga tidur yang membelainya. Selamat tidur, Kim Jae Joong.

**My Baby Daddy**

Jae Joong terusik dalam tidurnya, ia sedikit terbatuk saat asap memasuki pernapasannya. Jae Joong menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba mecari posisi nyaman untuk kembali tidur, ia membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantal. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur kembali. Ia kembali terbatuk saat mencium asap.

Asap ya?

Benar, ini asap.

Oh...

APA?!

Jae Joong membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan dengan paksa ia mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya. Jae Joong seolah kehilangan jiwanya saat melihat apartementnya dikobari oleh api. Terlihat ahjussi yang ia bawa semalam tengah panik mencoba memadamkan apinya menyala, bukannya padam, api itu justru semakin membesar.

Tuhan, kenapa Engkau mengirim ahjussi itu?

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA APARTEMENTKU?!" teriak Jae Joong histeris, pada akhirnya.

**My Baby Daddy**

Ini hanya mimpi.

Itulah yang Jae Joong tanampkan di benaknya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, dan sebentar lagi pasti ia akan bangun. Ya sebentar lagi.

Ya ampun, siapa yang ia bodohi?

Ini bukan mimpi dan ia sudah bangun sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia hanya mampu melihat lalu lalang pemadam kebakaran di area apartementnya, menyisakan ia yang terduduk di trotoar tak jauh dari apartementnya dengan kaos v-neck putih polos dan boxer hitam yang ia kenakan, hanya itu yang tersisa. Hanya itu.

Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada ahjussi di sampingnya yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tidak, tidak sekarang, Jae Joong terlalu lelah untuk membunuh ahjussi itu. Mungkin lain kali.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Jae Joong hanya melirik sekilas tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Aku akan mengganti semua kerugiannya," lanjutnya.

Jae Joong tetap diam. Perlahan air matanya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. Kenapa hidupnya seperti ini? Ia hanya guru musik di sebuah sekolah. Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya ia telah melakukan kejahatan nasional sehingga ia mendapat karma seperti ini.

"Huaaaa! Aku sudah tak kuat! Lebih baik aku pulang dan menjadi petani di kampung seperti kata umma. Huaa... umma!"

Mendadak Jae Joong menangis histeris, namun detik berikutnya ia terdiam menatap ahjussi itu. Aura tak bersahabat, ah bukan, pembunuh keluar saat melihat ahjussi yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kau," desisnya berbahaya.

"KAU!" Jae Joong berdiri dan berteriak sambil menunjuk ahjussi itu.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT HIDUPKU BERANTAKAN?!"

"Hey! Sudah untung aku mau bertanggung jawab!" balas ahjussi itu tak terima.

"Apa?! Seharusnya aku yang marah!"

Terjadilah acara tak pantas di antara dua pria dewasa itu, saling menjambak dan berguling-guling di tanah. Memalukan.

Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh menit mereka bertengkar, mereka bisa dipisahkan dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah mobil milik seseorang yang tadi melerai mereka.

"Maafkan saya, Nona-"

"Aku laki-laki," potong Jae Joong cepat.

"Ah maaf. Perkenalkan, saya Park Yoo Chun, saya adalah asisten model ini, Jung Yun Ho." Jae Joong diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap dua pria dewasa itu dari jok belakang. Jung Yun Ho katanya? Jae Joong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoo Chun ke Yun Ho yang tengah membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Pantas ia tak asing dengan ahjussi itu.

"Intinya saja."

"Ah... baiklah. Jadi ini konsepnya, Yun Ho adalah seorang public figure yang harus menjaga imagenya. Dengan adanya kejadian ini bisa menjadi skandal yang menghambat kariernya."

"Sudah kubilang intinya saja." Yoo Chun menghela napas berat.

"Untuk sementara waktu, anda akan tinggal bersama Yun Ho, selama aku mengurus semuanya."

"Mwo?!" Suara itu bukan hanya dari Jae Joong, kali ini Yun Ho ikut menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Tidak bisa," bantah Yunho. Walau pun enggan, kali ini Jae Joong setuju.

"Kalian tak punya pilihan lain." Jae Joong menatap tak percaya ke arah Yoo Chun.

"Tentu kami masih punya pilihan," sanggah Jae Joong cepat.

"Tidak." Yoo Chun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Kalian tak memikirkannya, meskipun kalian mengatakan kebenaran apa pun itu, tetap akan kalah dengan pendapat publik, apalagi tadi sudah beberapa yang mengenali Yun Ho."

"Coba kalian pikirkan, apa yang akan masyarakat pikirkan saat dua pria dewasa mabuk menghabiskan satu malam di sebuah apartement?" Jae Joong menganga.

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Dan aku normal!" Jae Joong dan Yun Ho saling memandang sebelum sedetik kemudian memutuskan kontak itu.

"Kenapa tak tinggal bersamamu saja, Yoo Chun-ah?" Yoo Chun menggeleng.

"Apartementku kecil, justru itu akan mencurigakan. Jika ia tinggal di rumahmu ia bisa menyamar menjadi pekerjamu, benarkan?" Yun Ho terdiam, terliha+ ia sedang menimbang-nimbang argumentasi asistennya.

"Baiklah." Yoo Chun tersenyum puas.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kau setuju?" protes Jae Joong. Ia tak habis pikir, tadi pria itu memihak padanya. Sekarang? Jae Joong mendengus. Pengkhianat.

"Dua lawan satu, anda tak dapat membantah." Yoo Chun memberikan senyum mempesonanya pada Jae Joong, sayangnya Jae Joong tak tertarik, tahu saja tidak. Namun, hal itu tak membuat Yoo Chun membuang senyumnya, ia masih mempertahankannya bahkan saat ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Yun Ho yang melihatnya sedari tadi hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya aneh.

Jae Joong menghela napas lebih keras saat ini. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun ia rasa, bernapas menjadi salah satu hal yang tersulit dalam hidupnya.

'Sabar… Kim Jae Joong, kau harus sabar.'

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang membuka suara. Yoo Chun sesekali melihat Jae Joong dari kaca spion. 'Sepertinya ia harus memiliki pakaian lain,' batin Yoo Chun saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Jae Joong.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, baiklah besar, sangat besar, mewah, khas rumah orang kaya, Jae Joong mendengus memikirkannya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil itu di depan pintu utama, mereka berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

"Kim-seongsaenim." Jae Joong mengenali suara ini, ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan mini dress putih polos dipadukan dengan pita merah muda yang mengelilingi pinggangnya. Gadis itu tidak menakutkan bahkan gadis itu tergolong manis, terlebih rambut hitam panjangnya terurai di balik punggung mungilnya. Namun, Jae Joong seakan mendapat serangan jantung saat melihatnya, karena gadis itu adalah salah satu muridnya di sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Anak walinya!

"Rae Yoo-ah, kau-" Pemuda jangkung berjalan dari arah belakang Rae Yoo namun ia terhenti. Membeku menatap Jae Joong. Jae Joong yang menyadari reaksi pemuda tadi, rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Oh hai, Kim-seongsaenim. Baju yang bagus." Pemuda itu bahkan tak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan tawanya. Membiarkan Jae Joong malu, dasar nakal.

Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu murid-muridnya di sini? Seharusnya ia menjadi anak yang berbakti pada ibunya saat ia disuruh menjadi petani, setidaknya ia tak akan berada di situasi seperti ini.

Jung Chang Min. Siswa tingkat dua. Berumur 15 tahun. Food maniac. Dan Jae Joong selalu menggaris bawahi satu hal. Wajah malaikat berhati iblis. Itulah Chang Min.

Jung Rae Yoo. Siswa tingkat satu. Hanya satu tahun dibawah Chang Min, 14 tahun. Jae Joong tak tahu banyak soal gadis itu, yang Jae Joong tahu gadis itu adalah gadis yang hemat bicara dan pelit ekspresi.

Kedua Jung bersaudara itu ada di sini, Di rumah Jung Yu Ho.

JUNG?!

Jae Joong menoleh ke arah Yun Ho, Jae Joong membiarkan rahangnya menggantung. Astaga! Mereka satu keluarga? Kenapa dunia sesempit ini?

"Kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Yoo Chun.

"Tentu. Dia guru musik kami sekaligus wali kelas Rae Yoo." Chang Min yang menjawab.

"Guru, oeh?" Habislah kau Kim Jae Joong.

"Jadi, untuk apa seongsaenim kemari pagi-pagi sekali dan…" Rae Yoo memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkannya saat matanya menyapu penampilan wali kelasnya ini. Jujur, ia cukup terkejut melihat penampilan gurunya, baru pertama kali Rae Yoo melihat gurunya memakai pakain santai, bahkan terlalu santai. Jae Joong sendiri sudah tidak mempunyai kosakata untuk muridnya ini.

"Jangan bilang. Tempat tinggal seongsaenim terbakar karena orang bodoh, dan orang bodoh itu adalah dia." Chang Min menunjuk ayahnya. "Kemudian jidat ahjussi menyuruhmu untuk tinggal bersama kami." Chang Min melepaskan tawa diakhir kalimat, namun segera terhenti saat melihat reaksi ketiga pria dewasa di ruang tengah itu.

Chang Min tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Jadi itu benar?!"

Yoo Chun yang pertama tersadar dari keterkejutannya lalu ia berdehem canggung. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Well, itu hanya salah satu scenario murahan yang aku lihat di televise," ucap Chang Min apa adanya.

"Baiklah, karena tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi… Rae Yoo-ah tolong antar gururmu ke kamar atas." Setelah hanya menjadi penonton, akhirnya Tuan Besar Jung angkat bicara.

Tanpa menjawab ayahnya, Rae Yoo langsung menghampiri Jae Joong, lalu menggandengnya pergi dari ruangan itu. Jae Joong hanya diam tanpa perlawanan, mengikuti gadis yang tingginya tak lebih dari dadanya itu. Mereka menaiki tangga kemudian berbelok ke kiri, selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Jae Joong sendiri masih tidak menemukan kosakatanya.

"Maafkan dia, karena ia berbuat seenaknya padamu," ucap Rae Yoo tiba-tiba.

"Dia?"

"Jung Yun Ho." Jae Joong mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Bukankah ia ayahmu?" Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar, Rea Yoo membukanya lalu mempersilahkan Jae joong masuk. Jae Joong sendiri masih sangat canggung untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Anda bisa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, saya akan mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untu anda." Satu yang akan Jae Joong catat. Jung Rae Yoo adalah pribadi yang sopan meskipun ia terlihat dingin. Setelah mengatakannya, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Jae Joong yang masih terpaku di tempat di mana ia berpijak sedari tadi sejak ia memasuki kamar ini.

"Astaga, aku rasa bisa gila dengan semua ini. Ah tidak, seharusnya aku sudah dimasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa," gumam Jae Joong sembari berjalan ke arah pentu yang ia yakini sebagai kamar mandi.

Jae Joong hanya mengenakan handuk sepinggang saat keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat uap air berhasil membuat rambutnya basah. Jae Joong melihat kaos biru polos selengan dan jeans hitam di atas ranjang kamar itu. Sederhana namun tetap enak untuk dilihat. Saat ia selesai berpakaian, Rae Yoo masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Kita sarapan bersama, seongsaenim." Jae Joong mengangguk kemudian mengikuti gadis itu. Rae Yoo membawanya ke arah meja makan. Di sana sudah terdapat Yun Ho, Yoo Chun, dan Chang Min yang sudah sibuk dengan makanannya.

Jae Joong mendudukan diri dengan canggung, terlihat Yun Ho tak peduli dengan Jae Joong, yaeh walau pun Jae Joong kesal setengah mati dengan pria itu, ia tetap memiliki etika, sekarang ia berstatus menumpang di rumah (sialnya) pria itu.

"Seongsaenim. Kapan kita berangkat ke Jeju?" Jae Joong mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Chang Min.

"Minggu depan, bukankah sudah ada surat pemberitahuan yang kau dapat saat penerimaan rapor kemarin?" Tanya Jae Joong bingung.

"Ah begitu… baiklah. Hahaha, seongsaenim ini bagaimana bisa lupa. Rapor milik Rae Yoo kan tidak diambil tentu saja milikku juga begitu, jadi wajar kalau aku tak tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Yub Ho berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Jae Joong sendiri semakin bingung saat Yoo Chun menyusul pria itu.

Jae Joong menatap kedua Jung di hadapannya itu, namun tak ada dari mereka yang menjawab atau sekedar merespon Jae Joong. Bahkan mereka makan dengan tenangnya seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Dengan bijak sana Jae Joong memilih untuk diam dan tak melanjutkan permasalahan ini. Ada apa dengan keluarga ini?

Bagi Jae joong sekarang hidupnya sudah benar-benar mirip telenovela menggelikan. Haah… Jae Joong harap semua kegilaan ini akan segara berakhir.

**To Be Continue**

Big Thanks to:

**DizeeKim, ****meybi, ****aoi ao****, ****yui, ****Akita Fisayu****,****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****.**

Terima kasih untuk reviewers maupu **siders **sudah mau membaca fict milik Sky (dulu Senja lol) Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian m(_ _)m mungkin di chapter depan. Maaf Sky lagi sibuk :3 /diinjek.

Please **don't be silent reader**

**Review please~ *w* /aegyo attack/plok**

**Follow: Sky28_Melody (mention for follback :3 /injek)**

**With Love**

**Sky**


End file.
